


P.D.A.(We Just Don’t Care)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some brother loving in a public park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Title based on the John legend song of the same name, which happened to be the inspiration for this story. No infringement is intended.

  
Author's notes: My current beta reader is still out, so I went over this one myself (though I'm sure there's a million things I haven't seen) So please excuse them! Also, one thing I noticed is that in this story Dean is very submissive, I didn't originally intend for it to play out that way, but I'm kinda glad it did =P  


* * *

**P.D.A.(We Just Don’t Care) By: SublimeSarcasm**  
  
Sweat dripping, bodies writhing, heat rising. The darkness concealed a secret that dare not show its face.  
  
Sam looked down beneath him, Dean was biting his lower lip and his eyes were rolled back, the patented Winchester ‘fuck me’ face.  
  
A sharp moan from Dean emanated throughout the seemingly empty park.  
  
“What if somebody sees us?” The voice labored, cut off between gasps for air and soft moans.  
  
Grabbing hold of Sam’s hair, Dean pulled his head down, their lips meeting in a burst of ecstasy, tongues thrust carelessly into the other’s mouth.  
  
Dean took Sam, making him his, showing Sam right then better than if he had thought about it for days, he just didn’t care.  
  
The rush of being in a public place taking over, exciting them, making them hard.  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t…”  
  
The sentence halted by another assault on Sam’s mouth by Dean.  
  
“If that’s the way you want it,” Sam said assertively, with a passion in the way he spoke that excited Dean.  
  
The moon and stars the only sources of light as Sam forcefully took hold of Dean’s hips, pushing him onto all fours.  
  
The soft fabric of their blanket protecting Dean’s knees from the coarse grass below it. Sam getting onto his knees, pulling Dean closer towards him, his hands digging into the flesh, taking control, making Dean wild.  
  
“Slowly…”  
  
“We do this my way,” Sam’s voice thundered, sliding into Dean.  
  
Dean winced at the pain. “Sam. Don’t. Stop.”  
  
“What’s that Dean?”  
  
“Don’t stop?” Each said with a forceful thrust, ignoring his brother’s pleas for him to slow down.  
  
  
With a moan. “Yeah Sammy, don’t stop.”  
  
Smack! The sound of Sam slapping Dean’s ass, wonderfully juxtaposed with the grunts and moans made by both of them.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
Biting his lip to stop from screaming Dean simply nodded.  
  
“You’re tighter than usual tonight,” Sam commented. Dean shrugged it off, the thought of getting caught almost made him cream himself.  
  
“Right there.”  
  
The words exiting Dean’s mouth without so much as a thought, Sam’s cock burying itself further and further inside him.  
  
Without a word Sam grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulders, pulling them towards him with each thrust.  
  
Dean let out a load moan. Sam gently grabbing his hair and tugged at it, reprimanding him.  
  
“You don’t want someone to find us do you?” He asked as he continued to fuck Dean’s hole.  
  
Dean’s thoughts reverted to the idea of getting caught, he wanted it. The idea almost made him come right then and there.  
  
Dean’s hips bucked, pushing against Sam’s cock.  
  
“I still know how to turn you on,” Dean said.  
  
“God I love it when you fuck me like that.”  
  
Sam tightened his grip, slamming into Dean. His back arched, teeth clenched, ready to climax.  
  
Dean thrashed beneath him, begging for Sam to release inside of him to which Sam was happy to oblige.  
  
Sam couldn’t hold it any longer; he came deep inside Dean, releasing his seed with a loud moan. The feeling of coming inside Dean overtook Sam, making him fall back onto the blanket below.  
  
The pleasure was surreal. Dean fell back and turned around lying face to face with Sam, grinding his cock against him, sending tingles down his spine, pushing him over the edge, making him blow his load onto Sam’s stomach. Finally signaling the end of his orgasm with a kiss.  
  
Dean stared into Sam’s eyes, taking in the moment before rolling off of him and onto the blanket.  
  
They both laid on their backs, hands underneath their heads, staring at the stars. The smell of their sweat and semen mingled, becoming one, joining them together _forever_.  
  
“Love you,” Sam muttered. Dean only looked at him smiling, “I love you back.”  
  
Sam got up onto his knees pulling Dean onto his knees, threading his fingers into Dean’s, kissing him passionately, rubbing his cock against Dean’s, together in the cold night air.  
  
“Uh, Dean…”  
  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
  
“Where’d you put our clothes?”  
  
“Right there.”  
  
“Right where?” Sam questioned.  
  
“Motherf--…”  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
